Proyecto D
by EGBC
Summary: /Cap:6/ —Tienen dos minutos... para darme una buena razón por la cual no debería matarlos.— Leon S Kennedy
1. Prólogo: Antes de un reencuentro

_Resident Evil y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad_

* * *

Vídeo Juego:** Redient Evil series  
**Título:** PROYECTO: D  
**Concepto original: Capcom  
Autor: EGBC  
Género: General/Horror  
Rango: T

Prólogo:** Antes de un rencuentro  
**Sipnosis:_ Pasaron años desde la última vez que se vieron y basto solo la mención de un mutuo odio antes de que su rencuentro sea pactado._

* * *

El azul total se esparcía a lo largo del horizonte, ni una sola nube presente. Una pureza que, junto a las tediosas horas sentada, la sumergió en la delgada línea entre consciente y subconsciente. Ya no tan segura cual era el verdadero motivo por este singular estado. Pero a la vez, satisfecha de que se quede así.

No era hasta que el manto azul fue reemplazado por la vista de la ciudad de Minneapolis y la voz de la azafata anunciando el pronto aterrizaje, que su satisfacción inducida se estrelló y su pensamiento conciente tomo el control.

Ahora, recordaba bastante bien el porque de su anterior estado, y el solo hecho de recordarlo le ponía nerviosa.

—Por favor, abróchense los cinturones, vamos aterrizar.— Una nueva aeromoza le informó a su lado.

Sus manos se movieron por inercia que indujo su pensamiento subconsciente y ajustó dolorosamente su cinturón a tal punto de que podría jurar sentir un hormigueo en sus piernas por la falta de circulación de la sangre.

El ruidoso bostezo de su hermano la forzó a observar a su derecha, donde Jill miraba a Chris en evidente molestia. Su hermano, no preocupado por el ceño fruncido de la mujer, bostezó de nuevo a la vez que alzaba los brazos e un patético esfuerzo de estirarse en el reducido espacio de un asiento de segunda clase.

Ella hizo oídos sordos a las quejas de Jill y al despreocupado comportamiento de su hermano mayor. Tenía cosas más importantes en mente.

Y tenía que admitir era realmente difícil encontrar la solución a su dilema.

No podría ir con un simple 'Hola Leon, ¿cómo has estado?' después de más de 6 años de casi nulo contacto y una no muy grata despedida.

Si, había que admitir, de nuevo, realmente difícil.

Ella podría ser Claire Redfield, la mujer que subía a una Harley, salía de compras con su 'hija adoptiva' y volaba cabezas de zombis en el mismo día. Pero cuando se trataba de vivos... en especial a los que conocía y le importaba, todo su nervio se esfumaba como arte de magia.

—Bien... al fin llegamos.

Claire se obligó a mirar a su hermano que actualmente le estaba sonriendo.

—Ooooh... si no tuviera al genio de mi hermano mayor para declarar lo obvio, de verdad no sabría que haría...

Pero, al menos tenía su sarcasmo que la entretenga.

* * *

Notas: En este fic habrá muchas referencias RE1, RE2, RE3, RE4, RE: Código Verónica y RE: Gaiden, como a RE: Dead Aim así que sería muy bueno que los hayan jugado.

Así comienzo la reedición de Proyecto D.


	2. Cap1 : En el mal momento y lugar

_Resident Evil y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad_

* * *

Vídeo Juego:** Redient Evil series  
**Título:** PROYECTO: D  
**Concepto original: Capcom  
Autor: EGBC  
Género: General/Horror  
Rango: T

Capítulo 1:** En el mal momento y lugar  
**Sipnosis:_—__¿Sienten el déjà vu?__—__ Claire Redfield_

* * *

Sus ojos repasaron, no por primera y sabía bien que no sería la última, esos nombres en la hoja de papel en su mano.

Él podía sentir el grito en su garganta, pero lo derrotó, y en su lugar solo dio un gruñido, que provocó que el mensajero frente suyo diera un involuntario escalofrío. Sin voltear a ver a su empleado lo despidió con un ademán de su mano. El pobre chico casi se tropieza al correr fuera de la habitación.

El hombre se sentó sobre su escritorio victoriano, el perfecto centro para una habitación que llevaba el mismo estilo. Su mirada posándose descuidadamente sobre el triturador de papel, su mano jugando con la ahora arrugada hoja.

Pero no podía. Tanto como le gustaría colocar más espinas en el camino de Wesker, hay ciertas cosas que deben ser seguidas a pie de letra. Además, no era él quien había descubierto la inesperada llegada de estas personas, y como fiel empleado de Umbrella, el Fénix, hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Claire miro a sus alrededores. No sabía cual era su extensión pero en ese momento, el Aeropuerto Internacional de Minneapolis-Saint Paul, le pareció el más grande del mundo.

Aunque a decir verdad, ella no había prestado mucha atención a los aeropuertos en que anteriormente estuvo. Siempre había cosas más importantes que hacer. Como rescatar a su supuesto hermano secuestrado.

Toda esa eternidad dentro del reducido avión, durante más de dos horas, que era su límite, junto a su hermano, lo que debió ser alguna especie de record, el no haber peleado durante tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar. Todo eso junto al usual trámite de los aeropuertos, y por supuesto, los ronquidos, como olvidar los ronquidos, habían desecho el espíritu aventurero de la mayor de los Redfield.

Y el pensamiento de que aún tenían que recorrer más de 30 kilómetros en auto para llegar al pueblo de Centerville, a las afueras del estado de Minnesota.

—Eso fue exhausto. Uno creería que sería más rápido para dos policías.— Jill se quejo en el momento en que los rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro a la salida del aeropuerto, roto el silencio en que se estancaron desde el visto bueno de la seguridad.

—Si... no puedo estar más de acuerdo. Con esos asientos uno no podría estar cómodo.— Chris murmuró, trayendo la atención de ambas mujeres al recordar sus ronquidos del viaje.

Ambas escogieron sabiamente no responder a eso.

Mientras Jill se adelanto a alquilar un auto los hermanos Redfield entraron a una pequeña conversación.

—¿Hay algo en particular que quieras hacer antes de llegar?

Claire observo a su hermano. Recordando el e-mail en el que Leon les había ofrecido trabajar para el gobierno en la campaña anti-Umbrella o de lo que quedaba de ella. Había tardado meses hasta que Chris estuviera de acuerdo. Pero cuando le enviaron la respuesta, Leon nunca contesto.

Barry llamó a un contacto con el gobierno y descubrió que Leon estaba en una misión secreta que tenía que ver con el secuestro y rescate de la hija del Presidente hace un tiempo, pero aunque Leon había tenido éxito con su misión, algo que era obvio, pues era ya era catalogada como la noticia del año, nunca se reportó de regreso.

O como el amigo de Barry había dicho, oficialmente no lo hizo.

Claire saco un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo enseño a Chris.

—Simplemente, terminemos con esto.

* * *

El sonido inequívoco anunciando un mensaje traqueteó a Wesker de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos azules investigaron a lo largo del contenido. Era uno de sus más viejos amigos, aquel que se ha hecho conocer como el Fénix.

No tardo en apagar el computador dejando a oscuras el estrecho cuarto.

Esto no era parte del plan.

¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que sus antiguos compañero en STARS se entrometieran en sus planes nuevamente?

Dudó.

Sabía que esto haría al Fénix molesto, pero necesitaba probar las capacidades en el campo de su próxima adquisición y el que Chris estuviera en medio de ello solo aumentaba el placer.

Wesker cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

Sea como sea que termine, sería él quien ganará.

O al menos, el quien siempre sobrevivía.

* * *

—...

Claire y Jill solo pudieron estar de acuerdo del atónito silencio.

—¿Segura que esta es la dirección?– Claire preguntó a Jill, recordando quien había encontrado la dirección con sus contactos en la Delta Force.

—... Si... estoy segura.

—Si.— Chris habó atrayendo la atención de las dos mujeres —Es el lugar correcto.— lo confirmo dando suaves palmadas al buzón de correo con el nombre Kennedy L. escrito.

Siguiendo con la primacía, Chris, procedió a anunciar su presencia por el comunicador dejando a Jill y Claire detrás, quienes observaban la casa de Leon, que bien se la podrían llamar la pequeña mansión.

—... ¿por qué nadie me dijo que un agente del gobierno podía tener una casa como esta?

Claire pretendió no oír, sabiendo que era un esfuerzo de broma de la mujer mayor para apaciguar el nerviosismo que le aquejaba.

El sonido de cargar un arma las alertó.

Chris volteo a enfrentarlas con arma en mano.

—La seguridad ha sido desconectada.— fue el anunció del mayor de los Redfield. Detrás de él, se observaban los cables del comunicador cortados, y sin esperar respuesta trepó la cerca de dos metros y medio con extrema facilidad.

Jill y Claire no dijeron nada.

No tenían que hacerlo.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Chris, en unos segundos los tres se encontraron frente a la puerta principal dejando la cerca detrás como si no fuera obstáculo alguno. Los tres de ellos, sin excepción alguna habían perpetrado complejos clandestinos equipados con máxima seguridad, si bien es cierto que algunas veces los habían atrapados y hechos prisioneros, no obstante tenían suficiente experiencia para que el sistema de seguridad de una simple casa fuera ningún problema.

Chirs cabeceó a su hermana y su fiel compañera. Estas respondieron con el mismo gesto y tomaron un largo suspiro preparándose para lo que estaba por venir.

La puerta estaba abierta, pero reposando sobre la pared. Años de entrenamiento tomaron lugar, y como poseído Chris volvió a sus días en STARS. Una seña para ambas mujeres, un cúbranme y voy primero. Como líder del Equipo Alfa se apegó a la puerta, arma libre de seguro y a un lado de su cara, la mano libre de la arma abriendo lentamente la puerta analizando con su mirada cada posible peligro dentro de la casa.

Paso en solo unos segundos. Chris entro rápidamente como si los silenciadores no fueran para armas sino para movimientos, entonces, no con la misma elegancia pero igualmente eficaces movimientos, Hill y Claire le siguieron. Chris lo tomo de frente y las mujeres cubrir los lados y por ese solo momento nada paso.

…y entonces media docena de hombres armados apuntándoles a la cabeza aparecieron de la nada.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Notas: ¡He vuelto!

…

Ok, admito que no esperaba una cálida bienvenida con "te extrañe" o "cuanto tiempo sin verte" y uno que otros "te amamos". De hecho, hasta me temía un abucheo general y lo último que vería eran las incontables miras láser sobre mi cuerpo.

¿Pero sepulcral silencio?

Hey no me miren así, ha pasado un año, o algo así, y estoy fuera de forma, y esa fue la mejor broma que se me ocurrió.

Primera verdadera re-edición terminada, el segundo capítulo no tardará en llegar. Y si todos ustedes me ayudan en cruzar los dedos los primeros diez capítulos vendrán uno tras otro.

Eso es todo, y junto con la original respuesta del único review que tubo este capítulo me despido.

_**ezequielhl:**_Como te daras cuenta sigo con este fic, no te preocupes. Y gracias, en especial por el aliento para mi croosover que es donde todos mis esfuerzos van. Puedes preguntar si quieres, aunque no me vendría mal que sea otra review para mi croosover... :p si sabes lo q intento decir.

No veremos...


	3. Cap2: Masacre

_Resident Evil y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad_

* * *

Vídeo Juego:** Redient Evil series  
**Título:** PROYECTO: D  
**Concepto original: Capcom  
Autor: EGBC  
Género: General/Horror  
Rango: T

Capítulo 2:** Masacre  
**Sipnosis:_—__Tengo hambre.__—__ Leon S. Kennedy_

* * *

—Debimos entrar por la puerta trasera…— Jill murmuró amargamente.

Claire ignoró el déjà vu de la escena, igual que el comentario de Jill, e intento vanamente encontrar una forma de escape.

Dos mercenarios más aparecieron a sus lados, aparentemente ocultos detrás de unos muebles. Escuchando sus voces internas de la razón los ex-STARS y Claire bajaron sus armas.

Uno de los mercenarios, el único que ya tenía canas en su cabello amarillento bajo su arma y procedió a instruir a los demás hombres, demostrando su obvia condición como líder del grupo.

—Jorge, Jack, Nick ¡Revísenlos!

Con descorteces empujones a las visitas los nombrados procedieron a revisar cualquier otra arma oculta. El líder dejo a otro trío de hombres apuntándoles mientras que los demás salieron de la sala.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?... Los hermanos Redfield y Valentine Jill. Tres de los 10 más buscados por Umbrella.— el líder dijo, acuclillándose hasta estar al nivel de de los ojos de Chris, luego que terminaron de ser revisados.

Chris lo escruto con la mirada, ojos reposando en la vieja opción de arma, una AK-47 —… y ustedes son un grupo de mercenarios trabajando para el mejor postor… ¿me equivoco?— sonrió.

La placentera sonrisa en la cara del hombre se mostró lentamente. —No se equivoca Redfield… y adivine lo que nos pagaran por sus cabezas.

* * *

De entre todos los sonidos que uno pudiera esperar en un bosque, el silencio era el menos probable, y sin embargo aquí estaba presente. Era aterrador, largos árboles cuales copas cubrían el sol, creando un ambiente de penumbra, no tan oscuro para no poder ver, pero no tan claro como para poder ver más de unos metros.

Entonces, un débil sonido se escuchó. Una rama quebrándose debió ser. En seguida, otro sonido más duro, como si de algo acercándose se tratara. Esta vez fue el sonido de unas hojas aplastadas. Siguió otro, difícil de distinguir, ¿un golpe suave contra la tierra? Entonces el tipo de sonido no importaba, sino su marcada frecuencia, eran pasos. Pronto la figura apareció, rápidos y pesados pasos, agua chorreando de entre sus ropas, larga chaqueta con capucha cubriendo su cara. Era un humano, simple y normal, al menos eso era lo que se apreciaba a simple vista. El problema no era la figura en si, sino sus alrededores. Era como si su sombra se proyectara a su alrededor creando un sombrío ambiente.

De repente se detuvo, solo unos segundos antes de moverse, esta vez ágil y rápidamente como un depredador al asecho de su presa. Observando desde la última línea de árboles antes de del prado donde se encontraba la mansión. Donde simples ojos veían nada más que verde y marrón, estos expertos ojos vio dentro de las sombras.

El depredador había encontrado sus presas.

* * *

—¿Dónde esta Leon?

El líder la miro ceñudo, en una rara mezcla de entre molesto y confuso.

—Esa sería nuestra pregunta.— contestó.

Claire pestañeó a esto y se quedo callada inmediatamente. _Si ellos no saben donde está Leon, entonces…_

—Malcovich.

Al oír su nombre la persona que hasta ahora se identificaba solo como 'líder' dio vuelta para enfrentar a Jack. Quien solo sonreía.

—¿Qué?

—Encontramos las redomas.

Detrás de Jack dos mercenarios ponían un maletín con el sello de Umbrella sobre la mesa. Malcovich caminó hacia el y tras un par de segundos de contemplarlo lo abrió. Jill y los hermanos Redfield estiraron sus cuellos inconscientemente para observar lo que había dentro del maletín.

Malcovich miró, dentro del maletín, a las decenas de redomas rojas junto a Jack en obvia satisfacción de ya realizar uno de sus dos trabajos. —La vacuna original…

Fue en ese preciso momento en el que la radio cobro vida junto con el sonido de disparos a las afueras de la casa.

—Apoyo… nos esta…

Malcovich reaccionó rápidamente agarrando su radio.

—Líder Bravo 1 hablando, informe la situación, cambio.

Del otro lado de la línea solo se escuchó estática por unos segundos, entonces la radió murió.

Malcovich ni siquiera se molestó en verificar el estado de sus hombres y tiro la radio al piso en enojo.

—¡Que todos los hombres se reúnan en la sala! ¡Quiero a todo el quipo Bravo aquí de inmediato!

Jack hizo un gesto con la cabeza a uno de los mercenarios, entendiendo esto uso su radio para informar al resto de hombres que estaban en la casa. No tardo mucho tiempo hasta que el grupo de 12 hombres estuviera completo.

Entonces nada paso.

Los tensos segundos parecían horas. Algunos comenzaban a sudar. Que era el caso de Chris, Jill y Claire quienes, atados, no tenían como defenderse, aún estando en medio de un círculo de 12 hombres armados.

Los músculos de las manos y brazos que cargaban las AK's estaban tensos y adoloridos de la presión que ejercían al conocimiento que esa cosa ya había matado a una docena hombres igual de armados y entrenados que ellos mismos.

Chris comenzó a esforzarse contra las esposas muy descaradamente frente, o más bien a las espaldas, de sus captores sabiendo que ante el inminente peligro él era secundario.

Uno de los mercenarios lo enfrentó —¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

Malcovich frunció el entre cejo inmediatamente —¡No desc…!

_#¡¡CRASH!!#_

La ventana frente al soldado distraído se rompió en cientos de pedazos y una figura salió de ella. Los soldados chasquearon de la anterior distracción y llovieron balas al intruso.

Superados por el miedo a lo que trataban y el shock de la entrada nunca se percataron que le dispararon a un cuerpo sin vida de uno de sus compañeros.

La criatura salió de las sombras y humo deslizándose detrás de uno de los mercenarios y agarrándolo fuertemente utilizó su propia arma para acabar con la mitad del equipo Bravo.

Malcovich gritó algo que fue difícil de entender entre todo el ruido pero fue suficiente para que el resto del equipo viera a sus compañeros caer fríos en el piso.

Sus armas inmediatamente apuntaron a la criatura pero dudaron cuando vieron que tenía a uno de sus compañeros como escudo humano.

… y esa duda significó su muerte.

Cuando dos más de sus hombres murieron Malcovich junto con los dos restantes dispararon sin clemencia matando automáticamente al que hacía de escudo.

El monstruo lanzó el cuerpo sin vida hacia los otros 2 soldados y su larga chaqueta ondeó ferozmente cuando corrió a un velocidad inhumana hacia los soldados que desesperados intentaban sacarse el cuerpo de encima mientras Malcovich cambiaba el cartucho gastado de su AK.

Nadie se dio cuenta de Chris arrastrándose hacia uno de los cuerpos.

Dos brazos agarraron los cuellos de los mercenarios y elevándolos a unos centímetros del suelo quebró sus cuellos como si fueran palillos de dientes.

Mientras esto sucedió, Claire y Jill acompañaron a Chris en busca de otra arma para defenderse.

Malcovich termino de cambiar su cartucho y sin pensar dos veces disparó como loco hacia el monstruo.

Pero ya no estaba ahí.

Lo último que Malcovich vio fue un puño acercándosele al rostro. El ángulo fue perfecto, rompiéndole la nariz envió los pedazos de los huesos rotos directo al cerebro matándolo instantáneamente.

La criatura giró rápidamente hacia los que quedaban con vida y caminó lentamente hacia Claire y los ex-STARS, dejando detrás un sendero de sangre y muerte.

Chris intentó disparar pero la arma que había recogido estaba agujereada por balas y se le negó a obedecer.

Con las esposas Jill no pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido para recoger alguna otra arma, ni Chris tenía tiempo para escapar.

Tiros sonaron en el aire impactando a la criatura, haciéndole retroceder un paso al mismo tiempo que caía la capucha que cubría su cabeza.

Claire hizo el milagro de alcanzar un arma pero lastimosamente estaba casi vacía. No segura si tendría tiempo de buscar otra arma o algún cartucho de repuesto dada la velocidad que vio de la criatura, pero con nada más que hacer lo intentó. Creyó que era otro milagro cuando encontró otra. Instantáneamente apuntó a la criatura… y su dedo se congeló en el gatillo.

Sus ojos azules se toparon con otro par del mismo color que no había visto en años. Ojos azules que despedían rabia y enojo igual que la última vez que los vio.

El arma en sus manos cayó inerte en el piso y su boca tembló murmurando una sola palabra.

—¿…Leon…?

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Notas:Otro capítulo editado :p

_Ezequilhl:_Dalo por hecho. Sobre mi crossover, hace tiempo que está en , si das cick al nombre del autor (EGBC, ¬¬ debo dejar de escribir lo obvio) busca 'Un Mundo Mejor' esta hasta el primer cap y aún cuando no es la versión final es prácticamente lo que será, eso si este fic será largo hasta que lo actualice.

_Steve Burnside:_ Prefiero no opinar sobre tu primera línea porq… ¡Que rayos! Opino igual. Sobre Code Verónica, acertaste, de hecho cuando leí tu review recién había pasado mis primeros minutos jugándolo, eso no quiere decir que no supiera de Steve, porque si tengo planes pera él, pero se que no quisieras que estropee la trama, así que no diré nada más.

Se que algo se me está olvidando, pero tenía tantas ganas de ya subir esta cap que no pude resistirlo y aquí esta, aunque hay la posibilidad de que lo vuelva a reeditar porque no me gusto del todo como quedo.

Si embargo me despido con un hasta luego y con esperanza que sigan enviando sus review.


	4. Cap3: El reencuentro

Vídeo Juego:** Redient Evil series  
**Título:** PROYECTO: D  
**Concepto original: Capcom  
Autor: EGBC  
Género: General/Horror  
Rango: T

Capítulo 3:** El reencuentro  
**Sipnosis:—"¡Hola!", "¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!", "¡¿Cómo has estado?!": ésos son saludos normales. Dos tiros en el pecho parecen ser los míos.— Claire Redfield

* * *

Tomando un par de entrecortadas respiraciones, Leon gruñó a Claire.

—Tu puntería sigue tan buena como la recuerdo.

Inconscientemente, Claire se encogió a la aspereza de la voz.

Apartando sus ojos de la mujer, Leon se dirigió a la única silla que quedaba de pie, frente a la mesa con las redomas.

Mientras él se sentaba, Jill había llegado al cuerpo de Jack donde le extrajo las llaves de las esposas y se liberó junto con Chris.

—Claire…

El extraño hechizo se rompió y la joven Redfield dejo de mirar a la 'persona' quien creía que era Leon, cuando escucho sus esposas abrirse junto a la voz de su hermano.

—¿Estás bien?

—… Si…— respondió, cabeceando débilmente y aceptando mecánicamente la AK rusa que Chris le ofreció sin entender que pasaba por la mente de su hermano y Jill quien también tenía igual arma en sus manos.

El sonido mojado que hizo la chaqueta del agente del gobierno al caer le hizo regresar a la persona quien les había salvado. El centro de atención se agachó parcialmente y de su bota saco un cuchillo de combate.

Chris quito el seguro de su ametralladora y apuntó a Leon, no tan lejos de él, Jill hizo vaciladamente lo mismo. Al contrario, Claire miró a su hermano y luego a la arma en sus manos. Comprendiendo su significado, la dejo caer.

—No sean estúpidos,— la áspera voz de Leon detuvo el próximo comentario de Claire —si los quisiera muertos… ya lo estarían.

Uno solo tenía que echar una mirada alrededor para saber toda la razón que llevaba consigo ese comentario.

Con su fosforera, Leon comenzó a calentar la punta de su cuchillo, indiferente de la tensa situación.

Con un suspiro cansado Jill reajustó el seguro de su arma y apartó la vista de la mirada acusatoria que Chris le propino.

Después de un minuto, Chris comenzó a tener serias dudas sobre todo esto… que de por si era bastante raro, nunca antes había dudado con algo que tuviera que ver con Umbrella.

Siempre había sido destruir o encontrar pruebas… y entonces destruir.

Con la punta de su cuchillo en rojo incandescente Leon dejó caer la fosforera satisfecho con el resultado. Con un rápido movimiento del cuchillo, que al principio alerto a los otros ocupantes, se lo enterró en el pecho.

Jill, Claire y Chris, que sabiendo el uso del cuchillo dejaron de apuntar a Leon, abrieron la boca a la sorpresa junto con un leve ensanchamiento de los ojos.

Sin hacer algo que podría llamarse mueca de dolor Leon saco el cuchillo de su interior junto con un casquillo de bala.

Jill y los hermanos Redfield se encontraron viendo el pedazo de metal en asombro. Por mera mórbida curiosidad los tres pares de ojos regresaron la vista para ver a Leon repetir la acción sacando una segunda y última bala que había sido introducida por su anterior compañera en el incidente de Raccon.

Una vez terminado su uso, el cuchillo tuvo el mismo destino que la fosforera.

Claire se acercó, vaciladamente al principio pero en los dos últimos pasos prácticamente corrió sus ojos magnetizados por los agujeros, que ella misma había ocasionado.

—¡Leon! ¿Estás bien? Lo sien…

—¿Por qué…?— Leon le interrumpió con un gruñido que le hizo retroceder. Dejando un par de segundos la pregunta inconclusa, el 'hombre' ni siquiera la miró, sus acciones enfocadas en el maletín que ahora estaba frente suyo. Dentro de una de las esquinas del maletín, una especie de tubo hueco, con una cavidad, fue lo primero que el Leon sustrajo, y con habilidad y rapidez que solo viene de la experiencia colocó una de las redomas dentro del tubo. Solo después de eso que su vista se dirigió hacia la menor de los Redfield, y terminó su pregunta. —¿… todos me llaman así?

—¿Q-qué? ¿Qué cosa?— Clare tartamudeó ante la extraña pregunta.

Con su pulgar, Leon, presionó uno de los extremos del tubo y una pequeña jeringuilla salió del otro. Como anteriormente, su vista enfocada en la mujer con quien hablaba en lugar de ver lo que estaba haciendo.

—Leon… ¿Acaso no ven que esa persona… ya está muerta?

Dicho esto presionó el aparato en su pierna. Un sonido de aire comprimido y en cuestión de segundos el líquido rojo de la redoma desapareció para ser transportado a sus venas.

—¿Qué demonios…?— murmuró Chris.

—¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!— Exclamó Claire, el susto de lo que veía le hizo olvidar lo que su amigo había dicho.

Sin embargo, Leon actuó como si no la escuchó. Al contrario de los demás objetos utilizados regresó con cuidado la redoma y la inyección a sus anteriores lugares y por último cerró el maletín.

Claire se arrodillo frente a él —¿Qué está pasando Leon?

El mencionado con sus ahora entrecortados ojos miro a la menor Redfield para luego dirigirlos a los demás ocupantes con vida en su casa.

—Los dormitorios… están arriba… No hagan nada… hasta mañana.

Su insistencia en ignorarla esta vez no le hizo perder su temperamento como era una característica usual en los Redfield sino que la dejó más asustada.

Apenas reconociendo la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro, Claire se dirigió una vez más al hombre frente suyo cuyos ojos estaban cerrándose.

—Leon… ¿qué…?

—… hasta mañana.— interrumpió antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer en profundo letargo.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Nota del autor: Tuve un problema con mi computador, ahora tengo uno nuevo. Además subestime este capítulo, no pensé que tendría tanto que añadir. Los mismos problemas que las dos últimas veces me hicieron demorar seis meses en actualizar. Se siente bien saber que no ocurrió lo mismo. En fin, ¡capítulo 3 reeditado!

Notas anteriores: Ha pasado largo tiempo pero me había obsesionado en actualizar más de un fic que todo se me saturó. Sin embargo, decidí subir este primero y luego seguir con los otros.

El capítulo tiene una probada de la nueva actitud de Leon (se la paso todo el cap interrumpiendo a Claire), así que ustedes ya pueden suponer como será en los siguientes, tal vez a algunos no les gustará, otros comenzarían a odiarlo pero su actitud fría tiene una razón… y como siempre planeo con una buena sorpresa… Sin embargo me estoy adelantando demasiado, simplemente sigan leyendo…

_**Ezequielhl:**_ Espero que mi originalidad no se agote y gracias por la review. Y por cierto estoy esperando el fic crossover que me contaste, se ve prometedor.

_**Steve Burnside:**_ Me has dejado con la incógnita, lastimosamente no he tenido mucho tiempo en la web últimamente y no he podido investigar pero si ya tienes la respuesta dímela o yo intentaré dártela apenas la tenga. Y porque te mataría yo nunca haría eso… Tal vez no debí decir eso porque cualquiera pensaría que Steve saldrá tarde o temprano en el fic y nunca lo mataré y eso le quitaría suspenso si hay una escena en la que peligre su vida… Claro que también podría significar que él ya estaría muerto y por lo tanto ya nunca lo podría matar y mis planes con él como ya te lo había informado eran solo mencionarlo… Aaahhh como me encanta jugar con la mente de mis lectores :p ¿Qué si pasé CODE: Verónica? Tuve que matar 4 veces a Alexia para hacerlo… GGGRRRRrrrr el solo pensar todo lo que pasó me hace hervir la sangre…

Me gustaría decir algo más pero me siento enfermo y realmente no se lo que tengo, así que si me disculpan me voy ha dormir.

¡No olviden dejar sus review!


	5. Cap4: El antes de una sentencia

Vídeo Juego:** Redient Evil series  
**Título:** PROYECTO: D  
**Concepto original: Capcom  
Autor: EGBC  
Género: General/Horror  
Rango: T

Capítulo 4:** El antes de una sentencia  
**Sipnosis:—¿Algún problema, Barry?— Sherry Birkin

* * *

Lentamente abrió sus ojos. Un segundo después los cerró y giró su cuerpo, su espalda enfrentando la ventana. No era por la brillantez del sol, que de hecho, era una brillante mañana, pues las persianas se encontraban cerradas y la poca luz que llegaba dentro de la habitación servía solo para darle un ambiente de penumbra. El verdadero motivo de su negación en dale bienvenida al nuevo día era el simple hecho de su mala noche anterior… o más bien de sus dos continuas malas noches. La primera por los ronquidos de su hermano en el avión y ahora el tener que hacer guardia.

Resoplando interiormente a las injusticias del mundo, Claire se levantó.

Agarrando su arma, una Beretta 92FS, debajo de la almohada, revisando rápidamente el seguro y el cartucho cargado de 9X19mm Parabellum, se la ajustó detrás de su jeans. Por último caminó hacia el mueble agarró su roja chaqueta y completo su atuendo con sus botas.

Abriendo la puerta se sorprendió al no encontrar a Jill en la silla frente a las dos habitaciones que habían ocupado haciendo la correspondiente guardia. En corto tiempo la beretta dejó su escondite hasta estar en las manos de una nerviosa Claire.

_¿Cómo entraron sin hacer ruidos? ¿Cómo demonios pasaron a Jill?_

Pasando frente a la habitación de su hermano escuchó sus inconfundibles ronquidos. Al parecer estaba bien, tampoco se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su compañera. Conociendo la responsabilidad de Jill sabía que algo malo debió pasar o algo muy importante como para dejar su puesto.

Ella siguió caminando, optando no llamar a su hermano. Había mil cosas que podrían hacer que Jill no estuviera en su posición designada. No era necesario alertar a su hermano, tal vez ni siquiera era necesaria el arma en su mano, pero con lo que paso ayer, cuando tu mortal enemigo actúa cuando pensabas que estaba muerto, un poco de paranoia es comprensible.

En sus primeros escalones escuchó débilmente sonidos de lo que si mal no se equivoca era la cocina. En media escalera se detuvo y juraría que su corazón palpitó más rápido que antes cuando diviso que es la sala no había la señal de ni un cuerpo, los charcos de sangre, vidrios y pedazos de concreto aún estaban ahí pero los cadáveres habían desaparecidos y más importante la silla donde Leon había caído dormido estaba vacía, el maletín tampoco sería encontrado en alguna parte, solo la fosforera, el cuchillo, una ahora seca chaqueta y una camisa con dos huecos de bala eran las únicas señales de que el agente Kennedy había estado alguna vez allí.

Terminado de bajar las escaleras, después de un rápido escaneo de la sala, siguió directo a la cocina.

Con sumo cuidado y silencio miro dentro de la cocina solo para distinguir una figura desapareciendo debajo del mostrador. Al principio creyó que se estaba ocultando de ella, pero juzgando por los ruidos parecía ser que estaba buscando algo.

_Demasiado ruido para ser un profesional_

Con tanto ruido Claire no se preocupo mucho por una sigilosa entrada y optando por una rápida y eficaz apuntó en lo alto esperando a la persona levantarse.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que la persona lo hiciera y se encontrara frente a frente a la beretta de la joven Redfield.

—¡Quieto o… ¿Jill?!

—¿Claire?

* * *

Soltando un gruñido, no tan audible pero si largo, en claro signo de frustración, Barry se hundió en el asiento. Era cierto que usaba desde hace años, en el trabajo, todos los días tenía una frente suyo. El problema no era su falta de conocimiento, él no era el equivocado, eran esas malditas cosas.

_¡Estúpidas computadoras!_

¿Por qué tenía que haber un nuevo modelo cada seis mese?

—¿Problemas?

Barry miró sobre su hombro a la muchacha en la puerta. Sin molestarse en hablar hizo un ademán con su mano indicando la computadora frente suyo.

Caminando airosamente, intentando y logrando molestar al hombre mayor, llego a su lado y se apoderó de la computadora. En unos segundos ya tenía en la pantalla la información que ambos querían.

Barry gruñó de nuevo y la chica se limitó a suspirar

—No te preocupes Sherry, ya enviaran algún mensaje… Tal vez aún estén durmiendo… ya conoces a Chris

Acomodando un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre su rostro Sherry sonrió, más para el hombre frente suyo que para ella.

—Si… tienes razón

* * *

Después de ayudar a Jill en el desayuno, Claire subió los escalones y despertó a su hermano. Chris, conociendo muy bien a ambas mujeres, sospechó –con suficientes razones– al saber que estas dos mujeres se habían juntado para hacer un desayuno. El que una lo hubiera hecho ya era un peligro, pero las dos juntas… solo un pensamiento se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

_Dios tenga piedad de todos nosotros_

Prefiriendo mantener su derecho para la quinta enmienda, Chris guardó silencio caminando a su sentencia. Para su sorpresa la comida no estuvo nada mal, escogiendo sabiamente no hacer un comentario sorprendido. Tal vez tenía que ver porque eran comidas congeladas.

Viendo que su vida ya no estaba en riesgo el mayor Redfied entro en temas más serios.

—¿Dónde está nuestro… anfitrión?

—S… Kennedy salió.

Chris giró su silla hacia Jill.

—¿Cómo que salió?

—Se despertó y salió… para deshacerse de los cuerpos

—¡¿Y lo dejaste ir así como así?!— Chris se levantó de su asiento aumentando unos cuantos decibeles su voz.

Jill se limitó a verlo incrédulamente. —¿Querías que lo detenga?

Chris abrió su boca pero la cerró inmediatamente cuando recordó lo que era capaz Leon. Él se sentó de nuevo.

—Lo siento.

—No eres el primero.— Jill gruñó.

Claire cambió su posición incómodamente a esto, dando a entender mucho a su hermano.

Un silencio se extendió mientras los tres comían su desayuno.

Claire no pudo evitar preguntarse por Leon. Sabía que aquí, en Minneapolis había suficientes lagos para desaparecer cuerpos, no era por ese motivo sus preguntas.

No había sido necesario que los tres vinieran a Minneapolis. El plan original, había sido propuesto por Jill era que solo ella viniera a hablar con Leon. Pero entonces, la menor de los Redfield se había ofrecido e inmediatamente fue su hermano. Claire no sabía que su hermano quisiera hablar con Leon, pero ella si tenía su propósito fijo.

Ciertas palabras tenía que ser pronunciadas.

En Raccoon, él había salvado su vida, y su continuo apoyo era lo que la mantuvo fuerte, haciéndola sentir que no estaba sola. Entonces, se habían separado, dejando a la niña que ella había jurado proteger a su cuidado, y con palabras que hubiera dado lo que sea por nunca haberlas hablado. Siguió Francia, donde fue capturada y entonces la isla Rockfort donde la pesadilla comenzó otra vez. Era casi irónico que lo primero que pensó fue contactar con Leon, como si saber de él era lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante, noción que había herido su orgullo tanto en admitir, pero no tanto como la respuesta. Había enviado a su hermano Chris, la persona quien había ido a buscar, el motivo por el cual había dejado a Leon y Sherry y abierto la boca de más. En Antártica, su hermano la salvo y por extensión había sido salvada por Leon. Cuando ella y su hermano regresaron, ella estaba tan deprimida por la pérdida de Steve que estaba dispuesta a encerrarse en su cuarto y no hablar con nadie, eso es, hasta que Barry había repartido las noticias sobre la desaparición de Sherry y la posible muerte de Leon.

Oh, cuan molesta había esta con Barry en ese momento que no recordaba todo lo que había hecho subsecuentemente.

Todo lo contrario de cuando habían recibido noticias de Leon, con información sobre Sherry.

Había hecho tanto por ellos, por ella y Sherry. Quería verlo a la cara y demostrarle lo agradecida que estaba.

¿Y qué había hecho en su rencuentro?

Le había disparado.

_Otro de tus inteligentes movimientos, Claire_

Si antes no sabía como actuar alrededor de él… ahora menos.

Jill fue la primero en terminar con su porción de desayuno y llevando sus platos comenzó a lavarlos. Los hermanos Redfield compartieron una confusa mirada hasta que el mayor de ellos solo se alzara de hombros y continuara comiendo. En cambio, Claire estrechó sus ojos a la mujer.

_Ella está comportándose muy extraña desde que llegamos aquí…_

El ruido de alguien abriendo la puerta alerto a Claire y los ex-Stars, solo para verse obligados a bajar las armas cuando descubrieron al dueño de la casa entrar.

Los ojos de Claire en enfocaron en el desnudo torso de Leon, que como la última noche estaba goteando de cristalina agua. Sin embargo, al contrario de cualquier saludable reacción de una mujer viendo el muscular cuerpo de un bien formado hombre, sus ojos estaban enfocados en las dos pequeñas cicatrices en su pecho. De repente se encontró en un raro estado entre asombro que dos heridas de balas prácticamente sanaran de la noche a la mañana y de culpa al recordar que fue ella las que las causó.

Leon se detuvo frente a los tres, viéndolos fríamente gruño, algo ya parecía característico en su voz.

—Tienen dos minutos…— anunció con un borde de acero en su voz. Ante las miradas confundidas de los presentes, siguió. —… para darme una buena razón por la cual no debería matarlos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas del autor:** OO Esta vez hasta a mí me sorprendió Leon. No tengo mucho que decir, solo que desde el próximo cap comenzaré a dar algunas respuestas de la condición de Leon.

_**Ezequilhl:**_ No me lo digas… ni siquiera lo menciones… ya me imagino como te puso este final de capítulo. Pero comienza a acostumbrarte.

_**Steve Burnside:**_ Dejemos esto claro, nunca dije que Steve no aparecería, solo dije que nunca dije que lo haría o no lo haría… no espera, eso no es… era… ¿Qué era?... ¡Arrrg! ¡Lo que sea! Simplemente sigue leyendo prometo que te sorprenderé, al menos estoy esperando hacerlo.

El próximo cap vendrá tan pronto como encuentre una buena razón para que Leon no mate a alguien… Mientras tanto dejen sus comentarios, por favor.


	6. Cap5: Lo simple de una razón

Vídeo Juego:** Redient Evil series  
**Título:** PROYECTO: D  
**Concepto original: Capcom  
Autor: EGBC  
Género: General/Horror  
Rango: T

Capítulo 5:** Lo simple de una razón  
**Sipnosis:—He oído hablar de malos anfitriones, pero esto es ridículo.— Chris Redfield

* * *

—Tienen dos minutos…— anunció con un borde agresivo en su voz. Ante las miradas confundidas de los presentes siguió. —… para darme una buena razón por la cual no debería matarlos.

La casa quedo en muerto silencio ante las palabras de su dueño. Los invitados en shock ante el significado del que se supone a ser uno de los suyos.

Durante estos breves momentos Jill había estrechado sus ojos y mantuvo un directo contacto con los de Leon.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso?— Claire preguntó obviamente espantada. —¡No puedes ser en serio!

Sus fríos ojos ahora enfocados en ella fueron su única respuesta.

—Tu no eras así.— ella murmuro cortando el próximo comentario de su hermano.

—Quieres decir Leon Kennedy no era.— él se opuso.

—!Maldición!— Claire enojadamente gritó. —Deja de decir esas estupideces. Tu, yo,… todos aquí sabemos que eres él.—

—¿…segura?

—¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

—…

—…

Otra vez el pesado silencio siguió y esta vez Leon fue el encargado de quitarlo.

—… Tienen 60 segundos.

Chris ya tenía su mente corriendo buscando alguna posibilidad de salir de esta con vida mientras dejaba que su hermana se encargue del entretenimiento.

—Que está pasando en realidad… Leon.— La última palabra, el nombre en discordia, lo pronunció con un peculiar tono, atreviéndolo a refutarle.

—…

—…

—¡Primero nos salvas y luego quieres hacer el sucio trabajo de Umbrella! ¡Di algo maldición!

—¿… Umbrella?

—¡¿Quién más sería?!- ella contestó sarcásticamente causando que el temor de Chris por ella aumentara aún más de lo que ya estaba desde que comenzó a gritar a… Leon.

—Ustedes aún están contra Umbrella

—Por supuesto…— Chris se adelantó a su hermana para detenerla que hiciera alguna de las tonterías Redfield de las cuales él es un experto. —Tu más que nadie debe saberlo.

—Así que… aún quieren destruir a Umbrella…— Leon habló más para si mismo, pero suficientemente audible para que los demás escucharan.

Nadie más habló durante unos segundos.

Leon cabeceo una vez, una extraña expresión en su rostro. —Estar contra Umbrella es razón suficiente…

Con eso aclarado el dueño de la casa camino hacia ellos provocando a Chris reaccionar sacando del camino de Leon a su hermana.

Entonces, caminó pasando a lado de ellos como si no existieran y desapareció dentro de la casa.

No fue hasta que el agente de gobierno había desaparecido de su vista que Claire se expresó verbalmente.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

—¡Eso es exactamente lo que quería preguntarte!— Chris le gritó inmediatamente a su hermana.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Viste lo que era capaz y sin embargo te le enfrentas así como así.

—… Él no haría nada…— de repente la misma Claire sonó insegura de sus propias palabras —… es solo…—

—¿Leon?... Ya lo escuchaste… Él no es Kennedy.

—No seas ridículo…— De nuevo Claire subió el tono de su voz frunciendo el entre cejo a su hermano.

—¿Ridículo?...

—¡Quieren dejarlo!- Jill miró enojadamente a sus compañeros. —¡Dejen de actuar como niños! Tenemos cosas más importantes que atender.

En un claro e inconsciente gesto infantil Chris resopló y giró su cabeza enfrentado la pared. Claire se limito a mover sus hombros incómodamente.

Jill rodó sus ojos.

—De acuerdo. Creo que lo primero que debemos saber es que le está pasando. Mientras más información tengamos… mejor.

Claire fue la primera en reaccionar.

—¿Qué esperamos?

Con cabeza en alto la menor Redfield caminó rápidamente hacia el interior de la casa. En seguida los otros dos la siguieron.

Leon ni siquiera se molestó en enfrentarlos, su espalda hacia ellos.

—Leon…— ella se detuvo cuando el susodicho destapó una botella de alguna bebida hidratante y comenzó a beberla indiferente a su presencia.

Hubo un raro sentimiento viéndolo beber de la botella, tal simple acto hablaba lo normal que debería ser, pero en el fondo sabía que algo le habían hecho, algo que le quito esa humanidad dejando solo incontables trozos esparcidos.

Ella contempló sus pensamientos unos segundos cuanto se dio cuenta que Leon seguía bebiendo con toda tranquilidad. Primero ella comenzó a impacientarse y luego a enojarse viendo que se estaba permitiendo todo el tiempo del mundo para terminar su bebida.

—¡¿Bien…?!— ella preguntó.

—¿Bien, qué?— Leon le contestó con otra pregunta.

—…— Ahora Claire se dio cuenta que en su enfado se había olvidado en formular la pregunta. —¿Qué te está pasando?— terminó con un murmuro.

Él no dijo nada por unos momentos. Leon cerró el refrigerador, decidiendo que la nueva bebida en su mano sería suficiente.

—Creí que ya lo habían deducido. Hace cinco años, cuando ustedes me dieron por muerto, Umbrella me capturó.

En una de sus características acciones de indiferencia se permitió tomar un sobo de su bebida antes de seguir, si importarle las culpables miradas de los presentes.

—Sin embargo, pude escapar.— Técnicamente lo habían rescatado, pero ellos no necesitaban saber eso. —Tuve suerte de escapar antes que me mataran o de servirles como experimento, o así pensé… Solo fue cuando Umbrella dejo de existir oficialmente que en su desesperación se atrevieron a hacer su movimiento.

Y todos ellos recordaron. Los juicios, la publicidad, la prensa amarillista como la seria, los litigios, los abogados, las calumnias… los tratos, las reuniones con agencias de gobierno, los asesinatos. Umbrella había caído y sus implicados traídos a la justicia. O al menos ese fue el conocimiento público.

El gobierno había calificado a ciertos individuos demasiados peligrosos, y su existencia borrada; sus nombres nunca aparecieron en los juicios. Tal acción no sentó muy bien con la conciencia de los ex STARS, pero sabían que el mundo sería un mejor lugar si ciertas personas nunca existieran, naturalmente ayudo que estuvieran de acuerdo al enterarse que el nombre de Albert Wesker se encontraba en esa lista.

—¿Qué tipo de movimiento?— Jill preguntó suavemente una vez que Leon se detuvo en su historia.

—Me capturaron…— una extraña sonrisa se formo en su rostro —… de nuevo.

—Y esta vez,— Leon continuó —no cometieron los mismos errores. Las muestras que deje la última vez que estuve allí me delataron.

De repente, una fuerte risa retumbo de su garganta sobresaltando a los presentes.

—… me delataron— hablo entre rizas —… que buena palabra…

Su risa comenzó a menguar y una vez más, con semblante serio, miro a los inseguros rostros de sus antiguos amigos.

—¿Alguna vez se han preguntado de donde salieron los virus T, G o hasta el Progenitor?

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

—El virus Madre…- Chris habló.

Leon mostró sorpresa solo un momento para entonces sonrió complacidamente. —Así que lo saben. Eso acortará mucho la explicación.

—El Progenitor y sus predecesores fueron creados por una simple razón. El virus Madre tiene un porcentaje de prácticamente cero en propagación.

—Pero eso…— Jill murmuró.

—Exacto.— su sonrisa complacida solo le alargó, sabiendo cuales eran sus dudas. —Sin un alto índice de infección no importaría cuan poderoso sea sino hubiera nadie en el mundo que se pueda contagiar… ¡Ja! Ni siquiera debería llamarse virus.

—¿Entonces est…?

—Suficiente con las preguntas.— Leon se levantó de improvisto y caminó hacia la puerta. De nuevo, los ex STAR se tuvieron que hacer a un lado para darle paso.

—En mi estado actual no puedo contactar con la NSA. Pero entonces, ustedes ya tienen su propia red de información.

Chris entrecerró sus ojos a su anfitrión —¿Qué es lo que quieres que investiguemos?

Mirando sobre su hombro justo antes de cerrar la puerta, Leon habló.

—Todo lo que puedan encontrar… sobre Proyecto: D.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas:** ¿Desde hace cuantos meses tenía este capítulo terminado sin subirlo?

Realmente ni me voy a molestar con contestar esa pregunta, temo encontrar la respuesta.

Para serles sincero todas mis ganas de escribir se han esfumado, pero aún no me he rendido, odio dejar las cosas a medio camino.

Sin tiempo para más doy un rápido gracias a todos los que han dejado un comentario: FuuxTsujimoto, PJ, Daniel, LucyRedfield y Chiva.

**PD:** Para los que ya han visto RE: Degeneration y leído la primera versión de este fic, hay una escena en la película que es muy parecida a la del capítulo 8, ¿se acuerdan?


	7. Cap7: Mentiras y silencio

Vídeo Juego:** Redient Evil series  
**Título:** PROYECTO: D  
**Concepto original: Capcom  
Autor: EGBC  
Género: General/Horror  
Rango: T

Capítulo 6:** Mentiras y silencio  
**Sipnosis: —Tienen dos minutos... para darme una buena razón por la cual no debería matarlos.— _Leon S Kennedy_

* * *

—Tú sabes como son estas cosas

—En realidad no. Ustedes nunca me dejan ir.

—Errr… cierto… Sin embargo, ahora él está muy ocupado… después de todo es un agente del gobierno, ¿no?

—Si… supongo.

—No te preocupes, le diré que hable con tigo lo más pronto que pueda… ¿si?— Claire intentó sonar lo más convincente que pudiera.

—… De acuerdo…

—Ahora llama a Barry, mi hermano quiere hablar con él.

—De acuerdo…— la voz de Sherry se perdió en el auricular y Claire le dio a su hermano.

Antes de cerrar la puerta del teléfono público Claire escucho a Chris saludar a Barry.

Ella suspiro apoyando su espalda en el vidrio de la cabina. Detrás del cristal podía ver a su hermano con un serio rostro discutiendo el tema de la llamada.

_*Proyecto: D*_ Claire pensó. El primer proyecto de Umbrella, su misma razón de ser. Proyecto que había sido olvidado, con la creación de los derivados del Virus Madre.

Lastimosamente ni el centro del Proyecto, Leon, tenía alguna idea de que magnitud tenía. Ni siquiera sabría que significa esa D.

—Hecho— Chris dijo cuando salió de la cabina telefónica. Claire se sorprendió el no haber oído la puerta crujir abierto.

Ella lo miró un segundo antes de preguntar.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Si… Barry se pondrá en contacto con los otros… y entonces veremos que pasa.

Con pasos apresurados Claire siguió a su hermano. Cuando llego a su lado se percató que no podía reducir la velocidad si quería estar a la par, llevaba mucha prisa.

Y no podría culparlo, era evidente que estaba preocupado por Jill… estando sola con Leon.

Ella suspiró de nuevo, quería estar preocupada por Leon pero su actitud no se lo permitía. Él, ahora, era un adicto se recordó. Las capsulas eran lo único que detenían momentáneamente la acción del Virus Madre y si no se las inyectaba… Bueno, ni él lo sabía.

Había algunos vacíos en la historia Leon que hizo a Chris desconfiar y ella tenía que concederlo, ella también desconfiaba.

Ya no era el mismo Leon que una vez conoció.

**

* * *

**

—¿Qué sucede?

—Parece ser que le dimos al gordo

—¿uhn?

—Que tenemos algo que 'podríamos' usar contra Umbrella.

Sherry siguió con una mirada confundida pero dejo seguir Barry.

—Ahora tengo que contactarme con los otros… Con todo el equipo creo podríamos descubrir algo de este Proyecto D.

Sherry miro hacia los lados observando a los transeúntes seguir su camino ella suspiro mentalmente cuando nadie volteó a verlos. Pero algo llamó su atención.

—¿… Proyecto: D?

Barry no se detuvo cuando escarbaba su bolsillo para el cambio de la cabina telefónica.

—Si, eso es lo que dije.

—Yo…— la adolescente se silencio un momento para formular las siguientes palabras —… una vez escuche a mi padre hablar sobre eso.

Esta vez Barry si se detuvo y la miró detenidamente. Involuntariamente Sherry dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¡¿Qué?!

**

* * *

**

El teléfono estaba sonando.

Ella frunció el entrecejo en el microscopio.

_*¿Cómo se atreven a molestarme justo ahora?*_

Fallando un par de veces alcanzó por fin el auricular y se lo puso en la oreja sin sacar sus ojos del microscopio.

Sin realmente escuchar lo que decían del otro lado de la línea su mente enfocada lo que tenía frente sus ojos.

—De acuerdo— ella colgó.

No era hasta después de unos cinco minutos que Rebecca se permitió que el entendimiento de la pasada conversación casi unilateral le llegara.

—¿… eh?

**

* * *

**

El instinto le dijo que no lo contestara. Pero su oído, junto al insufrible dolor de cabeza, le decía otra cosa. Después de escuchar durante dos minutos el sonar de su celular, sabía que quienquiera que fuera no se rendiría.

Dejando de apretar la almohada sobre sus orejas se levantó del que él reclamaba como un justo descanso. Su cabeza dolía, lo típico de una resaca, de hecho ni siquiera había llegado a la cama mirando el sofá donde había caído dormido y la almohada que resulto ser un cojín.

No pudo ser tan buena noche… después de todo, despertó solo.

Intentó contestar la llamada, sus manos buscaron en su pantalón y para su sorpresa no encontró su celular, sin embargo el sonido seguía haciéndole doler más la cabeza.

–… _que carajo…_

Mirando el desorden en que se encontraba su sala Carlos supo que sería todo un reto encontrar su celular.

Si algo sus instintos le decían era que hoy no sería un buen día.

**

* * *

**

Sabía que era la invitada así que Jill estaba bastante a gusto con solo observar la restauración y limpieza de la casa.

Leon no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el tiempo en que ellos habían estado solos en la casa.

Pero al contrario de Claire a ella no parecía perturbarle su indiferencia.

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, indiferencia por indiferencia.

Pero Jill quería algunas respuestas, respuestas que los otros no pudieron sacar y que tal vez ella sabía alguna forma… así que se vio obligada a hablar.

—¿Y…?— A veces su elocuencia le sorprendia.

Leon se detuvo en medio de la sala… y parecía considerar su pregunta.

La salida y fachada de la casa parecían como si nada hubiera pasado pero parecía ser que su dueño no tenía ninguna intención de arreglar el interior, como si solo quisiera que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que ocurrió, como prueba de ello los destrozos y vidrio en la sala no habían sido removidos.

Considerando que el mejor curso de acción era seguir con su indiferencia Leon se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta de salida.

—Sabes…— Jill siguió con su tono indiferente que sería una perfecta copia del hombre con quien estaba si él hablara —… una vez conocí a alguien que se parece mucho a ti… físicamente quiero decir. Porque si hablamos de su modo de comportarse… _eso_ es otra historia.

Su paso lento hacia la puerta le dijo que estaba escuchando sus palabras.

—¿Huyes de nuevo… Scott?

Aún a la distancia Jill pudo ver a los músculos de Leon tensarse a la mención de su segundo nombre. Otra vez se había detenido con la puerta entre abierta. Unos segundos después Leon salió de la casa azotando la puerta cerrada.

De su asiento Jill resopló audiblemente.

—Nunca le gusto que lo llame así…

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Notas: **… sin comentarios -_-


End file.
